


공공재 맷 더 테크니션

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, PWP without Porn, Public Humiliation
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: 공공재가 된 카일로 렌





	공공재 맷 더 테크니션

**Author's Note:**

> 백업  
> 많이 빻았습니다
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Lucas Film. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

카일로가 퍼스트 오더 내에서 공공재였음 좋겠다.

원래는 아니었음

원래 영링으로써 제다이 수련에 열중하며 성실하게 살아가던 벤이었음. 문제는 벤이 커가면서 벌어짐.  
사춘기가 된 벤은 남자 오메가로 발현했는데 안 그래도 희귀한 남자 오메가인데다가 여성기까지 달린 애라서 어른들도 얘를 어찌 다루어야 할 줄을 몰랐음  
애비도 얘를 어려워하고 삼촌도 얘를 어려워하는데 그나마 벤을 아끼던 건 레아였음  
그런데 레아는 베타이다보니 알오의 페로몬이 주는 고통이나 발현의 두려움 같은 걸 잘 이해하지 못했음  
노력은 했지만...

벤은 영링들 사이에서도 겉돌았고('벤은 좀...이상한 거 같아' '오메가라잖아. 남자 오메가는 처음 봐' '오메가는 어떻게 대해줘야 하는거야?')  
점차 자신의 형질을 혐오하게 됨  
그렇게 질풍노도의 벤은 다크사이드가 보내오는 유혹에 점차 빠지게 됨

(쓰기 귀찮은 건 압축)

닼싸로 넘어오던 날 스노크는 실물로 본 벤을 보고 미간을 찌푸렸음.  
남자 오메가라는 건 알고 있었지만 애가 보지도 달린 데다가 이렇게 페로몬 조절을 못하는 줄은 몰랐기 때문임  
제가 고심해서 데려온 게 이런 오메가라는 걸 인정하기 싫었던 스노크는 벤의 힛싸를 억지로 억누르게 하거나 장난감이나 던져주었음  
제 애를 낳게 하려면 더 튼튼하고 아이를 낳기 좋은 여자 오메가들도 널렸고, 스노크가 필요한건 공포스러운 렌 기사단장이었으니까

이제 카일로가 된 벤은 그렇게 제 형질을 잘 억누르고 살았음.  
어차피 한번도 알파 페로몬에 노출된 적도 없었고(닼싸 애들은 다들 페로몬을 감추고 다녔음.)  
성적인 경험도 무지한 벤은 그렇게 끙끙대면서 약 좀 주워먹고 손장난 몇 번 하는 걸로 힛싸를 잘 버텨왔음.  
다만 그래도 풀리지 않는 성욕과 더불어 자신을 보호해줄 알파의 부재는 카일로의 스트레스의 주범이었고,  
항상 계기판에 라세를 휘둘러대며 화를 풀었음 

그러다가 레이를 마주하게 됨.  
레이는 페로몬 약도 조달 못하는 처지였던 지라 알파 페로몬이 풀로 뿜어져 나오고 있었고 본인도 페로몬을 조절할 생각이 없었음.  
어린 여자애가 혼자서 지금까지 살아남은 데에는 알파 페로몬의 위압감이 한 몫 해왔었음. 

무심코 헬멧을 벗은 카일로는 알파의 생생한 페로몬을 그대로 맡게 되었고 그에 당황해서 레이한테 볼품없이 패배하고 물러나게 되었음

다시 마주쳤을 때에도 카일로는 알파 앞에 무릎꿇고 목을 내어주고자 하는 제 본능과 싸우느라 스캐빈저인 레이에게 제대로 덤비지 못했고 큰 상처와 함께 눈밭에 버려지게 됨

(압축)

째뜬 그래서 카일로는 이제 오메가로 완전히 피어나게 됨  
보통의 오메가들보다는 엄청 늦은 나이었음 보통은 발현하자마자 알파와 맺어지게 되니까.  
제 성욕에 어찌할 줄을 모르고 스토미들 목이나 조르고 계기판이나 망가뜨리고 다니는 카일로 때문에  
골치를 썩던 헉스는 스노크에게 기사단장이 스타킬러도 날려먹은 주제에 화풀이로 예산낭비를 엄청 한다고 꼰지름  
앞에 불려와서는 대답도 제대로 못하고 허리나 뒤틀고 있는 카일로를 본 스노크는 저 카일로가 오메가로서 눈을 떴다는 걸 깨닫고 한숨을 쉼  
스노크는 좀 고민을 해 봄. 적당히 알파 하나 붙여줘 버릴까.  
근데 카일로가 오메가라는 건 스노크와 카일로만 아는 사실이었음. 기사단장이 보지 달린 오메가라니 제국의 공포로서의 이미지가 순식간에 망가질 판이었기 때문임.

그렇게 맷 더 테크니션이 탄생함.

어차피 카일로 얼굴을 본 건 거의 없었음. 카일로의 멍한 얼굴보다는 헬멧이 주는 위압감이 더 컸기에 카일로는 제 방 밖에서는 헬멧을 잘 벗지 않았음.  
스노크나 헉스, 파스마 정도가 다였고 카일로의 맨 얼굴을 본 이들은 대개 카일로 손에 죽은 지 오래였음. 스노크는 맷이라는 엔지니어를 새로 하나 꽂아 넣고는 적당히 일 하고 사람 좀 만나고 떡도 좀 치고 다니라고 핀잔함.  
성관계라고는 홀로그램으로 혼자 오래된 얃동이나 보면서 손장난이나 한 게 다인 벤이지만 제가 지금까지 성질 부리고 다닌 게 민망해서 얌전히 복종함.

맷으로서의 생활은 생각보다 즐거웠음. 사실 카일로가 하는 일은 거의 없었기 때문에 - 공식 석상이나 전장의 아이콘으로 불려다닐 때 말고는 - 맷이 교대 근무에 적응하는 건 별로 어렵지 않았음. 혈통빨이 있는지라 기계를 다루는 데에도 문제 없었음.  
엔지니어들은 스토미들보다는 자유로웠기 때문에 페로몬 마킹도 철저히 하지 않아도 되었고 연애질들도 했음.  
그러던 이들이 신입이 좋은 향을 풍기고 다닌다는 걸 눈치 채는 건 시간 문제였음.  
구식의 뿔테 안경에 다듬지 않은 곱슬거리는 더티 블론드인데다가 예쁘지도 않은 얼굴이었지만 낭창한 허리가 꽤 박음직 하다고 선임들끼리 시시덕 거렸지만 벤은 그것도 모르고 새로 할당받은 일이 즐거워 이리저리 싸돌아 다니면서 기계를 만졌음.  
일이 끝나고 엔지니어들 기숙사에 모여서 술을 마시던 중에 선임들이 서로 눈길을 교환하더니 일제히 페로몬을 풀었음.  
구석에 박혀서 주는대로 술이나 받아먹던 벤은 페로몬에 당황했지만 좁은 방을 가득 메운 향에 일어서지도 못하고 그 자리에서 보짓물이 왈칵 쏟아져 나오는 것만 멍하니 느끼고 있었음.  
바지를 적시는 벤을 방 중앙에 엎드리게 한 선임들은 바지를 내리고는 핑크색 ㅇㄱㅂ을 발견하고는 휘파람을 붐. 머리가 금발인데 듬성듬성 난 보지털이 검은색인 건 좀 이상했지만 어두워서 잘못 봤으려니 하고는 서로 낄낄대면서 흠뻑 젖은 봊을 희롱했음. 열성 알파들이라 카일로 같이 보지달린 우성 오메가라면 꼼짝도 안할 페로몬이었지만 경험도 부족하고 성욕을 너무 오래 틀어막고 있던 벤이라 옴짝달싹하지 못하고 있었음. 

물이 줄줄 흐르면서도 손가락을 꽉꽉 물어대는 보지를 보고는 선임들이 짐짓 불쌍하다는 듯이 이렇게 못생겨서 이 나이 먹도록 처녀인가 보다 하고 달래줌. 그래도 보지는 예쁘다고 엉덩이를 두들겨 주던 선임들은 자기들끼리 가위바위보로 순서를 정해서 박기 시작함.  
강간이 뭔지도, 성적 동의가 뭔지도 모르는 벤은 그렇게 멍한 머리로 어이없게 처녀를 내어주게 됨.  
핑크색 보지가 검붉게 부풀어서는 정액 범벅이 되어가는 동안에도 그 순간 카일로의 머리속에는 이렇게 성욕을 분출하고 나면 이제 더는 알파 페로몬 앞에 휘둘려서 일을 망치는 일은 없겠지 하는 안심밖에 없었음. 스노크가 더 이상 자기에게 실망해 버린다면 카일로는 더는 돌아갈 곳이 없었음.

압축압축

하지만 맷의 일은 거기서 끝나지 않았음. 그 날 이후 맷의 근무지는 엔지니어실이 아니라 안 쓰는 비품 창고로 배정됨.  
그리고는 성욕 처리 일을 맞게 되었음. 다른 직원들도 사실 그렇게 까지 할 생각은 없었음. 그냥 적당히 몇 번 꼬드겨서 따먹을 생각뿐이었는데 생각외로 애가 처녀를 따이면서도 반항도 안하는 데다가 보지도 달려서 박기도 수월했음. 시키는 대로 다 하기도 하는게 어이없을 정도로 천진난만해서 더욱 가학심이 들었음.  
결국에는 엔지니어들끼리 변기로 쓰기로 했는데 이게 스토미들이나 장성들한테까지 소문이 나서 몇 번 창고 가면 오메가 하나가 묻지도 따지지도 않고 아무 좆이나 물어준다고 소문이 남. 제대로 풀어주지도 않고 박아대는 판에 핑크색 성기은 온데간데 없이 다 늘어진 갈봊만 있었지만 우주에 갖혀 사는 처지에 가릴 것도 아니라서 손님은 끊이지 않았음. 맷은 그렇게 창고에서 변기로 근무하는 데다가 근무 시간이 끝나도 이리저리 방에서 열리는 파티에 불려가서 다리를 벌려주어야 했음. 그렇지만 벤은 정조나 처녀에 대한 개념도 없었고, 이렇게 박히다가 몇 번 싸고 나면 카일로로 있을 때 성질도 좀 차분해 지는 것 같기에 그냥 두었음. 애초에 이들이 요구하는 행위가 얼마나 수위 높은 것이고 변태적인 것인지도 몰랐기에 파티에서 상자에 들어가서 구멍만 내어놓고 오나홀 노릇을 하거나 보지를 맞거나 보지랑 후멍으로 좆을 먹는다거나 하는 것도 그냥 요구만 하면 다 들어주곤 했음.

그러다가 헉스도 소문을 접하고 맷을 찾아오게 됨. 창고 구석의 매트릭스에 다리를 벌리고 늘어져 있는 오메가의 얼굴은 어딘가 낯익은 거였음. 다리 사이에서 툭툭 떨어지는 보지를 무시하고 눈을 까뒤집고 기절한 얼굴을 들여다보니 분명 카일로가 맞았음. 보지털이 시꺼먼 것이 분명 이 금발 머리가 가짜임은 분명했고, 침에 지워진 메이크업 아래로 보이는 점들이나 긴 상처도 분명 카일로였음.  
여러 의문들이 떠올랐지만 일단은 '그' 카일로가 이렇게 아무데나 보지를 벌려주고 다니는 걸레라는 것은 확실했음. 카일로의 약점을 잡았다는 것에 신이 난 헉스는 카일로의 엉망이된 보지에 좆을 쑤셔박았음. 손으로는 흔들리는 카일로의 얼굴과 정액 범벅인 몸을 찍어댔음. 정신도 못 차려서 입도 다물지 못하는 상태에서도 좆을 조여대는 카일로의 구멍이 너무 어이없어서 헉스는 계속 웃었음. 그 카일로 렌이 무의식중에도 자지를 찾아대는 암캐였다니 누가 상상이라도 했겠어.

압축

헉스한테 들킨 카일로가 그래서 본격적으로 장성들 전용 육변기 되는 거 보고싶다.  
무슨 회의 있으면 헉스가 아 렌 기사단장은 오늘도 빠진다고 합니다^^하는데 다들 또 그렇군...하고 맘 워낙 카일로 성질이 개같아서 별로 보고싶은 마음들도 없었음. 그러면 헉스가 장성들 기분 풀어주기 위해서 특별한 걸 준비했다고 하는데 얼굴에 보자기 뒤집어쓴 카일로가 알몸으로 걸어들어옴. 헉스 취향대로 가슴이랑 클리에 피어싱도 달았고 헉스 애로 배도 불러와 있음. 헉스는 딱히 카일로와 애를 가지고 싶었다기 보다는 카일로 기를 눌러주기 위해서 임신시킨 거임.  
귀한 남자 오메가라고 좋아하면서 장성들이 달려들면 헉스는 걍 앉아서 구경하면 좋겠다. 머리의 보자기를 벗기려 들면 헉스가 몸은 괜찮은데 얼굴은 못생겨서 흥이 죽을 거라고 만류함. 그럼 굳이 또 벗기려고는 들지 않았음. 입보지가 없어도 보지랑 후멍이 있으니 박을 곳은 충분했음. 

아니면 회의 하는데 구석에서 대기하는 카일로도 좋다. 구석에서 벽에 손 짚고 엉덩이 내밀고 서 있다가 회의가 길어지면 안대 쓴 카일로 입에 대고 소변 누거나 보지에 넣고 싸줌. 입에 싸주면 다 먹어야 하고 보지에 싸 준 건 안 흘리고 화장실 가서 싸야 함. 후멍에 싸주면 소변 그대로 후멍에 문 채로 있다가 탁자 위로 올라와서 관장쇼 해줘야 함

아님 파스마도 알파라서 헉스랑 파스마랑 카일로 앞뒤로 박아 넣고는 둘이서만 중ㅇ요한 얘기 나누면 좋겠다 원래 셋이서 회의해야 하는 안건인데 카일로는 이제 암캐 취급이라서 중요한 일엔 껴주지도 않는데 카일로는 임신하면서 오메가 본능이 강해져서 좆물에 기뻐하느라고 어차피 신경도 안 씀. 

뭐 그렇게 구르고 구르다가 헉스 애로 부른 배 껴안고 레이한테 구출되면 좋겠네


End file.
